Lingering Fears
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: A sausy text on Jeff's phone brings up Annie's fears reguarding their relationship


"You're being completely ridiculous!"

"Then explain this to me Jeff!" Annie marched over to Jeff and shoved his phone in his face before quickly pulling it back. "It's right here on the screen. _Stacked flight attendant: Hey sexy. In town for the night and want to c you. Just tell me time and place. XOXO_. To me that doesn't seem like 'nothing'!"

"Annie, for the hundredth time, she's just someone who I used to meet up with whenever she was in town. I haven't spoken to her in, I don't know, three years. She called me out of the blue and you happened to see my phone before I could tell her 'no thanks.' That's all!"

"She seemed pretty sure you were going to meet up with her. Guess you failed to mention you're actually in a relationship." 

"Annie, this may shock you, but I don't exactly tell my former fuck buddies EVERY NEW ASPECT OF MY LIFE! You're actually blaming me because some woman who obviously doesn't know I'm currently with someone called me?" Jeff grabbed his phone out of Annie's hand and quickly pressed several buttons before showing her his contact list. "There, see. She's deleted from my phone. Does that FINALLY prove that I have no desire to see her?"

"Maybe her." She said it softly under her breath, but Jeff was still able to hear it.

"What was that?"

"I said maybe her. You may have no desire to see her, but someone else can come around."

"What the hell do you want me to do? Research and contact every single woman I've ever slept with and tell them 'Jeff Winger is no longer available. If you contact him he'll get a shit storm from his girlfriend'. You're being completely paranoid. What is it, you don't trust me?"

The tension in the room grew steadily as Annie remained silent. Jeff stared Annie down as she tried to compose her thoughts. "Jeff…I want to. But with your track record-."

"Oh, you mean the fact that I've had sex before you and I became a we? I know you can a bit naïve, but EVERY relationship comes with baggage and a past. And most of the girls I've slept with were one time things and not a actual relationship."

"Oh, and that's suppose to make me feel better!" Annie sarcastically said. "I'm well aware that you've slept with MANY different women Jeff. I'm just waiting…"

"What? Waiting for what Annie?"

"I'M WAITING FOR WHEN YOU'RE SICK OF ME!"

Jeff stammered, not sure how to react. "Wha, what. How could you think-."

"Jeff, you've been with a lot of women who have a lot more to offer then I do! Who have a lot more experience than I do! In the bedroom, in life, in everything! I'm just afraid the day will come when you realize that and leave me. Or more likely just mess around behind my back."

Jeff gritted his teeth as he felt his anger reach a critical range. "How, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK I'D EVER CHEAT ON YOU!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW HOW RELATIONSHIP PHOBIC YOU ARE! AND HOW YOU LIKE TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT! HOW DO I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T CHEAT IF YOU WERE BORED?"

"BECAUSE-." Jeff took several deep breaths as he tried to calm down. "Because I know firsthand how painful it is when a man cheats on the person he's with. My dad cheated on my mom all the time, and I remember exactly how devastated it made her. I would NEVER do that to a woman I'm with. Annie, the reason I've had so many one night stands is because I won't get into a actual relationship with a woman unless I truly connect with her and want to see her again. And when I am in a relationship, I'm fully committed to being with just her. Counting high school and you I've only had five actual relationships. And Annie, NONE of them have made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. So you can call me out on having had a lot of sexual partners, but do NOT accuse me of being unfaithful!"

Jeff stormed across the room to the bedroom. As he walked in he turned back towards her. "And for the record, when it comes to sex and everything else, you leave me extremely satisfied." With that he slammed the door shut and laid down on the bed.

A half a hour later he heard a soft knock at the door. "Jeff." The door opened and Annie timidly walked in, not sure how Jeff's mood would be. She took it as a good sign that he sat up as she entered the room. "Jeff, I'm sorry. Seeing that message brought up a lot of stuff I had been feeling and I overreacted. I'm just, I'm just afraid one day you'll wake up and realize how much better you could have done."

"How could you ever think that Annie. You're the perfect combination of everything I could ever hope for. If anything I'm the one who should be afraid you'll realize your mistake in being with a failed lawyer who's almost 15 years older then you."

"Jeff, you're a wonderful man. You are FAR from a mistake."

"It's just…it hurt me that you think I would be unfaithful to you."

"Jeff, I'm truly sorry for that. I just, sometimes I still can't get the image of 'Jeff Winger, ladies man' out of my head."

"Annie, you do know there's a big difference between simply being promiscuous and cheating on someone?"

"I know."

As she sat down on the bed he scooted over to her, placing a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more open on how dedicated I am to you instead of just assuming you knew. Maybe if I had told you how committed I am you wouldn't have had reason to question it."

Annie looked at Jeff as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her tightly against her. After a few moments he pulled away a bit. "So traditionally, when a couple fights and then makes up, it's followed by makeup sex."

"Oh really." Annie playfully said.

"And it's been proven that couples who have makeup sex have a stronger relationship then couples who don't."

"Well we wouldn't want to jeopardize our relationship now, would we?" She grabbed his shirt as she pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
